Where Did I Go Wrong?
by ChachiLopez
Summary: Re-uploaded because FF said it couldn't find it; sorry. Ambrollins. Starting after RAW 8/18
1. Chapter 1

"Oh God..." I ran backstage as fast as I could after RAW went off the air. "OhGod...what did I do!"

"Seth!" I heard Kane calling after me but I just kept running, I had to find out where they were taking my fiancé. Yes. Fiancé. I didn't mean to go this far I really didn't but I couldn't break character. I panicked even more when they started putting Dean in the back of the ambulance.

"I HAVE TO GO WITH HIM!" I don't know who I was fighting off, but all it took was for Roman to pick me up and pull me away. "Let me go!" Before I knew it, I started sobbing. "I didn't mean to hurt him! Let me go!" I cried harder when Roman put me down and hugged me. Honestly, until today, I thought he hated me. He never spoke to me until now. He was more of Deans bestfriend, especially after I betrayed them.

"Why do you even care!" I screeched, pulling away from him and running to my locker room. Mistake number one. I yelped and closed my eyes when I was lifted off of my feet by my neck.

"You little piece of shit!" Kane screeched in my face. "So what if he's your fiancé?! You're not supposed to care!"

"I-I please don't...I'm s-sorry he just-" my head whipped to the side when he slapped me.

"IT DOESNT MATTER! You belong to ME not him!" Kane screamed, clawing at my pants.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shut up!" He growled. Instinctively, I started kicking.

"HELPPP! SOMEBODY HE-" my eyes went wide when he covered my mouth with his hand. Jesus he's gonna rape me and nobody's here to help. Then there was a knock, well more like a bang, on the door.

"Come back later!" Kane growled, smiling when he finally got my pants off. I instantly started sobbing again. This could not be happening. I screamed when the door was kicked down by none other than Roman. Kane let go of me and I fell, hitting my head on something metal, blacking out. When I came to, I was in the trainers room.

"What-"

"Lay back down..." The doctor said, he was obviously in the middle of talking to Roman. I groaned and grabbed my head.

"W-where's...where's Dean? I n-need...Dean..." I mumbled, trying to stop my head from hurting. Roman sighed and nodded as the doctor left. "Why are you here?" I asked, my eyes closed, holding an ice pack to the side of my head. "I betrayed you and Dean, remember?"

"It's a storyline kid, that doesn't mean we hate you."

"But you stopped talking to me. I'm surprised Dean proposed...then I go and do this..." I sniffled. "Please take me to him...I...I need to see him." Roman nodded and helped me stand up, helping me walk to his rental.

"Does Dean know about Kane?" I stiffened and went I to defensive mode.

"I-I don't know what-"

"Don't bullshit me Seth. I see how you flinch when he's around. I know you Seth. You were my brother." Roman said, stopping at a red light.

"Please don't tell him."

"Seth... I think he already knows..."

"He can't know... Seriously, I...I already betrayed him once, I can't-"

"This is NOT betrayal Seth! This is rape! This is NOT your fault!" I bit my lip, nodding. When we arrived at the hospital, I rushed out of Romans car, half-running to the front door. "Seth!"

"I have to find him!" I screamed, running to the front desk, dropping my ice pack.

"Excuse me, where-"

"Dean Ambrose? What room?!"

"Are you a-"

"IM HIS FIANCÉ WHERE IS HE?!" I screamed as I banged my fist on the desk.

"Third floor room 114." I took off before she could say anything else. I didn't even look back to see if Roman was following me, I didn't care. I needed to see Dean. I pushed past so many people, bumping into some but I didn't care. I ran right into room 114 and stopped.

"Where is he?! WHERE IS MY FIANCÉ?!" I screamed, I was getting agitated and nobody was giving me answers. Why wasn't he in the hospital?!

"Seth!"

"WHERE IS HE ROMAN?!" I was crying. Again.

"I don't know. I just got a call from Vince asking me the same thing." And that was when I broke down.

"Please take me home..." I mumbled, clinging to Roman and sobbing. Roman nodded and walked me back to his rental, effectively glaring at everyone who was staring.

At home, there was still no sign of Dean and Roman had left to go try and find him. I felt like death. I decided to put on one of his shirts, which was three times bigger than me, I put my hair in a bun and decided to do what I do best. Eat. And cry.

"Maybe I should leave him before he leaves me...he's gonna leave me anyway.." I mumbled, looking at myself in the mirror. "He's never gonna forgive me after what happened tonight..." I sighed, I had to break my own heart before he did. I looked at my finger. At my ring and bit my lip. I sighed again, taking off my ring and putting it on the nightstand.

Hours later and I was plastered. My intentions weren't even to get drunk, my intentions weren't to even drink, but I remember alcohol normally helps me through my problems. Roman hadn't come back and neither had Dean, until 4am.

"Seth?" I heard Deans voice ring through my ears, but I didn't move.

"Seth?" Again, I didn't move, I sat behind the counter with a bottle of Vodka in my hand. When I decided to get up, it was mistake number two.

"Oh-" I ran to the sink and emptied my stomach, I was so dizzy and so sad and so guilty.

"Baby?" I heard Dean get closer and I wanted to move away, but I kept throwing up. I flinched when his hand touched my back, I flinched even more when I finally rinsed my mouth out and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"You're leeeavinnn? Hmm? I hurtchu.." I slurred out, narrowing my eyes, I reached up, moving his hair away from his temple. I immediately started crying again. "Imsssoooooserryy... I din mean to hurtchuuu.."

"No baby boy... I'm not leaving you...and you didn't hurt me. It's just a little concussion..." I shook my head and pulled away from him.

"NO! Yer hurt! YER BLEEDING DEAN! BECAUSE OF ME!" I screamed, crying more. "Ahm so sorry...please don't leave..." I mumbled.

"Seth...I'm fine...but you're not, just let me take care of you alright?" I sniffled and shook my head.

"I'm...I'm derty...you...you don't want..." And that was when I blacked out. The last thing I remember was Dean carrying me to our room and cuddling with me.

"I love you, Seth and I forgive you."

* * *

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION. I got my inspiration back last night thanks to Dean and Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day with the worst migraine. I felt like I had a concussion. I looked over and didn't see Dean. He must've left last night, or never came back. Whatever. I sighed and got up, thankful that it was storming today.

"Oh hey, you're up." My eyes went wide. "What? Were you not expectin' to see your fiancé today?"

"N-no I...I thought you left? You...oh God are you okay?" I rushed over to him and inspected his body. "I'm so sorry..." I mumbled, biting my lip.

"Stop that. I took some meds and got patched up, I'm fine." I shook my head, knowing that he wasn't fine.

"Please just...let me take care of you? Please? I feel really...guilty and I...please?" I have Dean the best puppy-dog eyes until he finally relented. Dean sighed.

"Baby boy... I don't need to be taken care of...you do." I shook my head and grabbed his hand, guiding him to the bed.

"Lay down... I'm gonna go shower but when I come back I'm giving you a massage and I don't wanna hear 'no' got it?" Dean nodded, grabbing my hand before I could walk away.

"Dean-" I was cut off with a kiss.

"I don't hate you...Ro doesn't hate you..." I nodded, smiling a little and walking to the bathroom closing the door and starting my shower. Twenty minutes later and I was on top of Deans back giving him what seemed like a really great massage.

"This must feel good.." I joked, biting my lip as I saw all the scars and bruises that I caused. This feud with Dean was taking such a heavy toll on my heart but I had to do it, as much as I hated it. I know it's a storyline but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to like it. Dean moaned in response when I hit a tense spot in his shoulder.

"Ohhhhh right there..." He groaned, burying his face in the pillows. I smiled a real smile, at least I could still make my man feel good.

"I'm sorry Dean..." I mumbled, tracing my fingers over the scars and watching his body twitch. I nearly fell off the bed when Dean rolled over pulling me on top of him, making me look at him.

"Stop..."

"I...I can't I... Look at what I did..." I mumbled, running my fingers over the staples on his scalp.

"Seth..." Him just saying my name made me burst out into tears.

"I'm so sorry Dean...I didn't...I didn't mean to go this far I..." I was rambling and Dean knew it.

"Baby, I'm fine! Honestly. The only pain I feel is the pain in my shoulder and that wasn't from you, okay? I'm okay!" I shook my head, still crying.

"Please just let me take care of you...it's the one thing I can do for you that'll actually help you." Dean sighed and nodded. "Are you hungry?" I asked, sniffling and playing with deans hair. He nodded reluctantly as he subconsciously squeezed my hips. I snorted and covered my mouth, I'm too ticklish for my own good.

"What?" Dean asked, smirking at me. That damn smirk, I was falling in love all over again. I shook my head, squirming when he squeezed my hips again. "Ticklish?"

"No!" I crawled away, rolling off of the bed. "I'm gonna go make breakfast!" I could feel deans eyes on my ass so I took the opportunity to cover it as best as I could. I was in the middle of making waffles when the sound of the doorbell resonated through the house. I started to walk to the door but Dean practically ran down the stairs and beat me to it. "Hey!"

"You're half naked babe. Upstairs." Dean said and that was when I knew that he knew. I sighed, chewing my lip.

"Watch the food Ambrose. Burn my waffles and I'll kill you." I mumbled, trudging up the stairs. I walked into our closet looking for some pants, underwear didn't really matter, it was too early for that. I sat on the bed and looked at my legs, there were bruises. I frowned, shocked that I hadn't noticed them until now. Then something hit me, I ran to the bathroom turning on the light.

"Oh My God..." My entire neck was purple. It looked like someone had tried to choke me to death. I quickly slammed the bathroom door and grabbed some concealer, putting it all over my neck, it's not the first time I've had to do this.

"Babe?" I heard Dean come into our room. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! I'll...I...who was it?" I asked trying to blend in the makeup on my neck. It was more difficult than I had remembered.

"It was my mom." Jesus. Not his mom. She already hates me.

"Is...is she still here?" I asked, letting my hair down to cover any spots that I missed.

"No. But she wants us to come over for dinner tonight." No. I wanted to say no. To say I was sick, I'm still hungover, something to get me out of this, but the minute I opened the bathroom door, I could see it in his eyes how much it would mean to him for me to say okay.

"Okay. I just...need to take a bath...can you bring breakfast up? I made all your favorites." I said, smiling softly. Dean smiled and leaned down, kissing me.

"I love you." Those three words took the air out of my lungs.

"I love you too, baby. Now go." I said, pushing him back towards downstairs. Now if I do say so myself, I'm the King of Baths. I always have different bath bombs and smell goods that soothe my body when I'm in the tub and I have no shame in that, Dean loves it. I was relaxing in the bath when the door opened and I almost had a heart attack.

"It's just me baby.." Dean said, staring at me.

"Don't stare at me. What's wrong?" I asked, sinking deeper into the water.

"Can I ask you something?" Jesus, I knew he was gonna want to leave me. Once again, I was crying. "Seth?"

"S-sure, what's up?" I asked, hiccuping.

"Did Kane hurt you?" I automatically stiffened.

"Dean...I...I'm so sorry I...I didn't know how to tell you and I... I knew you would leave if i told you and you know I have abandonment issues and I'm-" I shut up when Dean stood up. "You're leaving?"

"Not like that baby boy, I'll be back." Dean said, he had this faraway look in his eyes. He moved closer to me and grabbed my face, kissing me. This didn't seem like just a regular kiss, but he said he would be back. "After today, stop wearing makeup to hide what's going on." I nodded, watching him leave. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. After awhile, I got out of the tub and decided to get dressed. It had been an hour and Dean was still gone so I decided to call Roman, he was the only one besides Dean who understood my issues.

"Hello?" I immediately started panicking. Roman isn't MY friend, he's Deans friend. Why did I do this?! "Seth? Are you okay?" I couldn't find my voice. I kept opening my mouth but nothing would come out. "I'll be there in 10." Then he hung up. I didn't have friends. I had Dean and Deans friends. Dean didn't have friends, he had Roman, Roman wasn't my friend. I whimpered and went to the closet, sitting on Deans side, holding his favorite hoodie close to me and crying. I didn't know who would get here first, Dean or Roman, I guess waiting in the closet will suffice until one of them arrives. IF one of them arrives.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman got to our house first and luckily he already had a key because I was not about to get up.

"SETH?!" I sighed, he sounded so concerned.

"I...I'm in here..." I half-yelled. Roman almost ran straight through the closet door, he must've really thought something bad happened. "You came." I sniffled, looking up at him.

"Why wouldn't I? Where's Dean? What happened?" Roman was firing off the questions, now I really knew his concern was genuine.

"I don't know...he said he would be back... I...I'm just..." I bit my lip, moving over when Roman sat next to me, he held out his hand. "Roman... I stopped..." He raised his eyebrow at me and grabbed my wrist, frowning when I hissed and tried to pull away.

"Is this makeup?" Roman asked, his voice turning almost deadly. I sighed, nodding. I promised Roman and Dean a long time ago that I would stop cutting myself. I even hate how that sounds, 'cutting myself'. It was just a lot going on that I refused to voice to either one of them and it sort of pushed me back into my old habits. "Come on." Roman said, standing up, holding his hand out to help me up. I took his hand, standing up, pulling on Deans hoodie seeing as how that covered up more of my body than the shirt I had on.

"Where are we goin'?" I asked.

"Jesus, you know you are so adorable sometimes. Dean was right, you're like a little doe eyed bunny! Sit on the bed, I know where everything is." Roman stated the last part off handedly, ignoring my pouting at his doe eyed bunny comment. Roman came back and I was still pouting. "Lift up your sleeves." He said, "is it one wrist or two?"

"One.." I mumbled as he wrapped my wrist. "Can you stay until Dean comes back? Remember when we used to watch Disney movies on Netflix?"

"Sure I can and no, Dean and I would watch the movies while you draped yourself over our laps and fell asleep." I snorted a little, there was only forty-five percent truth to that.

"Same difference just stay... I've missed your company big brother roman." I said, trying to cover up a laugh. Roman rolled his eyes and flicked my nose when he was done wrapping my wrists.

"Do what you do kid, I'm gonna go call Dean and grab some snacks."

"Ok fatass!" I yelled after him as he walked downstairs. It was nice to know that Roman and I were brothers again. It was even nicer to know that now he can come around more instead of him and Dean having to go to a bar. While Roman was gone, I looked at my hand, I hadn't noticed it but Dean probably slid my ring back on while I was sleep. I sighed, this man must really love me. I just don't get how he could. I miscarried twice, we got through that, he never left, this feud started, we got through that, but we had an argument one day that made me understand that Dean will leave one day and I have to be prepared.

_"I didn't know!" _

_"BULLSHIT SETH! You fucking knew!" Dean yelling at me was something that really damaged me on the inside. Dean had just found out about me turning on the SHIELD and when we got home, he had gone ballistic. "You always know Seth! Do NOT fucking lie to me!" I flinched as he moved closer but Dean didn't address it. _

_"I-" _

_"You couldn't even fucking tell hunter you were pregnant and look how that worked out?! You don't know how to say NO!" And that, hurt. I couldn't even form words, I just took off to our room. Dean had always said, after I miscarried, it wasn't my fault, I didn't know, it wasn't my fault, but now, I know how he really feels. I heard the front door open and close and it didn't open again for two days. _

"Seth?" I jumped when I heard Romans voice. When did he get back in the room?

"Are you okay? You're crying..."

"Oh yea definitely I'm perfect, just thinking." I mumbled, curling up under a blanket.

"Right. Well, Deans on his way back. He also wants me to get you to take a nap." I laughed at that. Seth Rollins does not nap.

"Seth you need sleep." I rolled my eyes and decided to stretch out across his lap.

"Yea...sleep." I mumbled, trying to stay awake but failing, horribly. It's nice to have a friend, especially a friend like Roman.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours into my nap, I felt someone move me. I grumbled and rolled over, burying my face in Deans pillow. It smelled just like him, I couldn't describe it but I know it when I smell it.

"Baby boy..." I heard Deans voice but I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. "Seth?" I opened one eye and was met with two of Deans. "Hey baby!" I smiled, then frowned.

"Where'd you go?" I asked, sitting up, assuming Roman had gone home to enjoy the rest of the day off.

"I had to go handle something babe, don't worry about it." I nodded, I knew that I would worry about it later, but right now, I was just happy that he actually came back. "You okay?" He asked, staring at me. In that moment, I realized how horny I was.

"Oh, yeah no I-" Dean cut me off with a kiss.

"I know that look baby boy." OH, Thank God! I didn't have to ask! We hadn't had sex in so long and by so long I mean three days. Every time we tried, someone interrupted. Reconnection Sex had to be at the top of my list. It was so slow and passionate and intense. An hour later, Dean was sleep, that alone brought me great joy on the inside. I decided to slide out of bed and go to the kitchen. I really do wish I had someone to call and talk to but I was alone. My parents abandoned me because I came out to them, I had no siblings or friends. All I had was Dean and Roman. Well, that's not true. I grabbed the house phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" I heard a woman's voice on the other end.

"Hey uhm... AJ, is Phil home?" I said it so fast I was hoping she heard me.

"Seth? Yeah, he's here, hold on." I nodded, knowing she couldn't see me. I bypassed the kitchen and decided to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Seth?"

"H-hey big brother...how's-"

"Are you okay?! Do I have to kick deans ass?!" Leave it to Phil to want to fight Dean already. Phil was my half brother but after he left the WWE we stopped talking, well, he stopped talking to me. I was at his wedding though.

"I'm fine philly...I just...haven't talked to you in awhile, if it's a bad time I can-"

"Nonsense! It's never a bad time! What's up? I saw RAW on Monday...are you guys okay?" Phil asked, knowing it would take me awhile to respond.

"Yeah, we're fine, I hope. Well we seem fine. I'm just really, and I hate to go into emotions, but I'm really lonely. I don't have any family or friends, besides Roman-"

"Whoa, you and the big guy made up? AJ said she knew it would happen eventually." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, we're friends again, but it's just...I miss you, no offense to AJ cause I see her literally all the time, but I miss my brother, y'know?"

"Yeah I know little bro, what are you guys up to for the rest of the week? I'm sure I'll be able to come visit."

"Really?!" I lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah man, I'll set it up and text you the details, alright?" I nodded happily, thankful that I still had Phil in my life. "Love you Seth...stay positive alright?" I nodded, still happy that he was gonna take some time to come visit.

"Babe?" I jumped, falling off the couch when Dean came around the corner.

"Hey! Are we still going to your moms?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Yup. Was that Phil?" Dean asked, picking me up bridal style, carrying me to our room.

"Yes. What's-" I squeaked and laughed when Dean tossed me on the bed.

"You guys are speaking again?" He asked, lying on top of me. I grunted, pouting.

"Deeeeannnn! You're heavy! And I'm naked! Can I at least go put on some clothes?" I whined, nipping his ear. He growled and bit me back.

"I think I like you naked." Dean said gruffly. I shook my head and blushed.

"Dean-"

"I'm serious. You're beautiful." If it was even possible, my face had turned as red as a tomato.

"I-I need to get..dressed...it...it's almost 7.." I mumbled, rolling from under dean when he moved. I shuffled to our closet, closing the door. If anything, I was freaking out more about going to his moms for dinner and not the fact that he just called me beautiful. I sighed and decided to wear a regular gray button up shirt and black jeans. I stepped out of the closet and immediately noticed Dean was staring at me. "What?"

"You look-"

"Nope. I don't. I can't find the watch you bought me though..." I huffed, pouting. That watch was the first Christmas present dean ever bought me. It was an MK watch that some deemed girly but it was perfect for me.

"This watch?" Dean said, holding up my watch.

"MY WATCH!" I screamed, tackling him on the bed. "You found it!" I was so giddy, my outfits weren't perfect without that thing.

"You're welcome baby boy." Dean said, kissing the tip of my nose. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Am I over dressed?" I asked, looking down at my clothes as he put the watch on my wrist.

"Nope! You look perfect. We're actually matching." Dean said, smiling. "But I wanna change one thing though.." He muttered, reaching behind me and pulling the ponytail holder off of my hair.

"You like my hair down?" I mumbled, blushing. He's never told me that before. Dean nodded, staring at me. "We don't have time for a quickie babe, c'mon." I pulled him up from the bed and saw his outfit, I laughed a little. Leave it up to Dean to always want to wear a leather jacket. We were matching though. Except he had on a gray wife beater and black pants with his black leather jacket.

"What?" He asked, noticing my stare.

"Nothing my little bad boy." I said, handing him the car keys and dragging him out of our house. It took us thirty minutes to get to his mothers house and when we did, I panicked.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked as we got out of the car.

"She hates me Dean! Pure hate! I...she...she wanted grand kids and I ruin-" I was cut off by Dean kissing me. He did that a lot when he knew I was rambling.

"It's not your fault Seth...she doesn't hate you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I used to think you hated me...remember when you left me after the second miscarriage for two days? So yeah, it is my fault." I hissed, I wasn't trying to be harsh but him leaving me is something I'll never be able to forget. I never bring it up to him, but my therapist knows how much I still hurt from him leaving me when I needed him the most. I walked to Mrs. Ambrose's front door, ringing the doorbell, waiting for Dean to catch up. By the time he did, his mother answered the door and he was greeted with a hug, I walked in after him not being acknowledged but it didn't matter. This was going to be one interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

Not even ten minutes into Mrs. Ambrose's' house, I was being ridiculed.

"I saw what happened on RAW, I can't believe Seth would do such a thing to my baby." That was dig one, my eye twitched involuntarily.

"Nah mom it's a storyline, it's fine. We're fine." Dean said, holding my hand. I smiled a little but let go of his hand when I saw his mother with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hm...well baby, how have you been? You still upset about losing the baby?" Dig two, Dean grabbed my hand again but I snatched it away. He knew she didn't like me but he still, STILL vented to his evil ass mother! We sat down at the table and Dean changed the subject.

"How's Dad?" As they conversed I tried to focus on my food but I had lost my appetite. The side looks Deans mother was giving me made me extremely uneasy. I was basically picking at my phone when Dean looked over and asked me if I was okay and why wasn't I eating.

"Oh Dean, it's not like he's pregnant again, he's fine." Dig three, I had had enough.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" I stood up, tossing my plate. "FUCK YOU! Alright?! I'm sorry Dean but your mother is a BITCH! I will NOT put up with your bullshit about me miscarrying! So you know what-" I took my ring off, throwing it at Dean.

"I hope you two are fucking happy!" I hissed, storming out. I immediately looked at my phone, scrolling through my contacts to see who to call, when none other than my brother called.

"Phil?" My voice was shaky, I was crying already.

"Seth? What's wrong?"

"Please tell me you're in town..." While on the phone, I had wandered three blocks away into a territory I didn't know about.

"Yeah I-"

"Can you come get me? Please? I...I think it's over." I sniffled, I heard Phil sigh on the other end and mumble, 'now I have to kick his ass'

"Yea where are you?"

"Uhm.. On 115th and Constance...I'm just walking up and down the block." I mumbled, nodding when Phil said he'll be coming to get me in five. I jumped and turned around when I heard a car pull up. Fucking Dean.

"Baby boy..."

"Go HOME Dean! Or better yet go be with your mother! Okay? Leave me alone! I'm staying with Phil tonight." I turned around and there was Phil. He wasn't even in the car, he had put the car in park and got out.

"Phil...don't."

"Stay AWAY from my brother Ambrose! Or I swear to God you will regret it!" Phil threatened, pulling me to his car. I got in and sighed, immediately breaking down.

"What happened?" Phil asked as he started to drive.

"W-we went to his m-mothers house for dinner and-" I sniffled before continuing, "she was talking shit about me and my miscarriages and I...I just lost it yknow? It wasn't my fault Phil...I...right?" I asked, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"It wasn't your fault bro, I promise you it wasn't." I nodded, looking out of the car window. It was my fault, if it wasn't, why would he leave me? Why would his own mother blame me for her son not having any children? It was my fault. "Here we are." Phil's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I love hotels." I hiccuped, snatching Phil's key to his room and running to the elevator. Mid-run I felt a weight leave my wrist but I thought nothing of it. I got to the hotel and AJ opened the door before I could.

"Se-" Before she could even finish saying my name I was hugging her and crying, not even crying, sobbing.

"Oh honey..." She mumbled, rubbing my back. Phil walked in after me and decided to let me cry on AJs shoulder. "Tell me what happened?"

"Can I just say it was bad and go look for some alcohol?" I asked, sniffling.

"No can do baby brother. No alcohol here..." I grumbled, standing up straight and putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Can I go get shitfaced and come-" I paused when there was a knock on the door. AJ opened it and closed it right back.

"It's Dean." I growled, anger bubbling up inside of me. I moved past her and opened the door, pushing Dean backwards and walking out.

"What do you want?" I hissed, eyes still puffy.

"Baby boy I didn't know-"

"NO DEAN! That is your MOTHER! You know damn well she can't fucking stand me!" I growled, trying to contain my loud voice. "You both know it's my fault I lost the babies! But your mom is bitch enough to admit it! Just admit that it's my fault!" I saw something snap in Deans eyes and before I knew it I was backed up against a wall, my eyes going wide.

"It was NOT your fault! Do you hear me?! I'm fucking SORRY that I left you for two days I just had to get my head on straight! If anything it was my fault! STOP blaming yourself! My mother is a bitch, ok? If she can't accept my fiancé, she can't be around. I just want you Seth...just, stop trying to push me away!"

"You're gonna leave me anyway! I have to break my own heart before you do! I can't let you break my heart!" I stuttered, breaking down. Deans eyes softened and that's when I knew he really did care. It was so much emotion in his eyes that I had never seen before, probably because I always overlooked it.

"Baby boy..." Dean sighed, burying his face in my neck. My eyes went wide when I felt hot tears on my neck.

"D-Dean?"

"I'm so sorry Seth...I really do love you I just wish you believed me." Dean mumbled, kissing up my neck to the side of my jaw.

"I do, but you loving me won't stop you from leaving...will it?" I mumbled, running my fingers through deans hair.

"I'm never leaving you. I proposed for a reason baby boy." Dean said, making me look him in the eyes. I sighed, maybe he was right. "Come home with me?" He asked. I sniffled and nodded.

"On one condition..."

"Anything.."

"We have to watch Disney movies and cuddle all night?" I asked, biting my lip.

"We can watch Disney movies and cuddle forever if you want, baby. I love you." He said softly, kissing my forehead. I smiled a little and nodded, disconnecting myself from him and knocking on Phil and AJs door. Phil answered this time.

"I heard what you said Ambrose..." There was a very tense silence. "Treat him good or I will find you-"

"We will find you!" AJ said, adding in to the conversation.

"Right, we will find you, and kill you. And you know we aren't lying." I smiled and hugged Phil and AJ. They always had my back. Dean nodded and stayed back, not wanting to cross any boundaries.

"You guys should come over tomorrow! I can invite Roman and his girlfriend!" I said, my mood suddenly becoming happy and anxious. It had been awhile since Phil had been over to our house. Phil and AJ looked at each other and nodded.

"Just text me what time little brother." I nodded and hugged him one more time, saying goodbye. The ride home was quiet, almost awkward.

"I'm sorry for ruining dinner tonight baby..." I mumbled, tugging at my hair.

"Stop that.." Dean said, grabbing my hand, kissing it. "It's fine. I'll just cook at home." I nodded, my stomach growling. "Anything specific?"

"Kabobs! Chicken ones!" I squeaked.

"Anything you want baby boy.." I nodded, smiling. He was so good to me. We got home and I immediately took off my clothes. "Stripping for me now? How lovely." Dean purred, grabbing my ass. I smiled and walked away, shimmying out of my pants halfway up the stairs. I walked into our room and grabbed one of deans button up shirts, putting it on. Underwear was optional and I chose to go without for tonight. I skipped back downstairs and Dean was basically halfway done with the food. I smiled and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his midsection.

"Hey babe."

"Hey..." I rested my cheek on his back, just enjoying him being with me.

"You okay?"

"Perfect. Starving." Dean turned around and kissed me.

"Well, the foods ready, but before we eat-" Dean grabbed my hand, putting my ring back on. "Please stop taking it off. We're getting married, whether you throw this ring a million times or a thousand times, we are getting married." I smiled and nodded, hugging him.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

"Don't apologize, now go get Netflix ready for the first movie." He said, turning me around and smacking my ass, sending me to the living room. I had to hold back a moan, he knew that was my weakness. I set up the movie and laid on my stomach, pressing play, Dean was taking too long.

"WEEE ARE THE MUSES!" I started singing happily. I groaned when I felt Dean climb on my back. "You just had to interrupt my groove!" I mumbled, snagging one of the kabobs he had sat in front of me.

"That's what you get for starting Hercules without me!" Dean said, biting my ear. I squirmed and blushed which was probably a bad idea. "Seth...do you not have on any underwear?" Dean asked, whispering in my ear. I bit my lip, shaking my head. "Hmm..." I hissed when I felt a finger slide in me.

"A-aren't-what, what about the-the m-OH GOD!" Dean had added another finger and curved them a little bit to hit my prostate dead on.

"Feels good?" Dean whispered huskily in my ear. I nodded, moaning.

"Need you..." I mumbled, rolling my hips, trying to get Deans fingers to go deeper.

"I want to look at you." I whimpered at the loss of Deans fingers and rolled over so we were face to face. "You're so beautiful..." Dean mumbled, kissing my neck. I squirmed and blushed.

"Don't..tease.." I said, pouting. Dean looked at me and smirked.

"Wh-" I stopped my sentence when Dean licked his palm and coated his cock with his saliva.

"Relax for me baby boy." I nodded and bit my lip, whining when he solely pushed all the way inside of me. "Fuck." Dean grunted. I covered my face, moaning.

"No!" Dean growled, slamming into me. I screamed and arched my back, needing more contact with Dean. "I want to see your face!" Dean grunted, pinning my wrists down and thrusting into me harder. "You're so beautiful baby.." I moaned and tried to move my hands to cover my face, I knew I was blushing. "So beautiful..." After awhile my moans got louder, Deans thrusts got more frantic, I was speaking another language and Dean was covering my body in hickies.

"Oh God! I'm gonna-"

"Cum with me baby..." Dean growled, sucking on my neck. He didn't even have to touch my cock and I exploded like fireworks on the Fourth of July. I moaned softly feeling Deans release inside of me.

"Tired.." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around deans neck, not wanting him to get up.

"I gotta clean us up baby boy.." I nodded, letting him go, my eyes getting heavy. For the first time in awhile, I actually believed that Dean would come back, and he did. He decided to put a pair of his boxers on me and he put his back on after cleaning us off and he laid back on top of me, his head on my chest.

"I love you Deanie..." I mumbled, trying to stay away and watch movies and eat chicken kabobs. Dean smiled and kissed my stomach.

"I love you too baby boy, now sleep." I wrapped myself around Deans body like an octopus and fell asleep quickly, changing the position so my face was buried in his neck.

* * *

A/n: As you can tell I'm no longer going with RAWs storyline. I've ventured off into my own land. I probably won't even bring WWE back up for awhile. Dean and Seth are in hiding right now, think of it like that.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, after Phil and AJ left, Roman and his girlfriend Renee (nope, not Renee Young) stayed for a little bit longer.

"I have an idea!" I half-yelled, making Dean almost drop his beer.

"What's that?" Dean asked, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"There's this club up the street, we should-"

"No." I pouted, turning and giving Dean the puppy dog eyes.

"Just give in Dean...you can't win." Roman said, laughing. Renee giggled a little, earning a kiss on the top of her head. Dean sighed, looking at me again.

"It'll be fun! We can bring Roman and Renee!"

"Whoa what?" Roman said, standing up. "We-" I turned and gave Roman the puppy dog eyes too, hoping that somewhere deep inside, this trick still worked on him. "Fine! We'll go but don't expect us to stay!" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna go change! C'mon Renee!" I grabbed Renees hand, dragging her up to me and Deans room. "What do I wear!" I asked, looking around my closet.

"Well, of course something tight but not so tight to where you can't breathe. Cause I mean, you have a nice ass! Show it off!" Renee said from the chair Dean had put in the room.

"So this?" I asked, coming out of the closet with ripped black skinny jeans on and a tight black v neck, it wasn't too deep of a V but it was deep enough.

"Perfect! Dean is gonna be all over you babe!" Renee said, spinning me around. I smiled and nodded, then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"My watch is gone..." I mumbled, I yanked the door open and ran down to Dean. "Where's my-" I stopped when Dean held up my watch.

"You dropped it yesterday, it was in the safe til earlier." I smile and nodded, kissing him.

"Thank you!" I said, putting the watch back on my wrist. "Can we go now?!" I asked, eager to go. I haven't had a night out in so long! Roman decided to drive just in case Dean and I got shitfaced. Dean insisted he wouldn't but who would believe that?! As soon as we got in the club, I dragged Dean to the bar and Roman and Renee sat at a booth.

"Hey what can I get you?" This really pretty lady asked, "I'm Khloé, anything specific I can get you?" She asked again, I guess I was staring. She was short, really short and she had long black hair with blonde looking streaks, she had a whole sleeve of tattoos, a nose and belly piercing and was wearing nothing but a lacy black bra and some shorts. "Helllooooo?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her voice again and there was a guy standing next to her.

"The longer you stare, the bigger her head gets." He said, smiling at me. Khloé snorted and shook her head.

"How about I start you two off with a gin & tonic?" I nodded quickly, Dean was watching me watch them. While khloé was making the drinks, her friend started talking to me.

"What's with you?" He asked me, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to avoid eye contact. Dean snorted and politely took the drink khloé handed him.

"Hey! Stop giving this poor guy the third degree, Ryan! His boyfriend is like..right here!" Khloé said, poking her friend in the side. He huffed, turning and smacking her ass. "Hey! Don't make me come for you!" She threatened. They were extremely entertaining.

"Well I'm Dean!" Dean said, smiling at the two bartenders.

"Khloé and Ryan" Khloé said, "best friends and residential blondes." She stated, smiling.

"Oh! I'm Seth!" I finally found my voice.

"Sup Seth!" Ryan said. "Why were you both staring at Khlo? Are you planning a secret threesome cause she has a boyfriend." Ryan said, giving me the eye.

"NOOO No! Nothing like that!"

"So I'm ugly?" Khloé said, smirking as she walked past me to serve drinks to other people. I turned red, so red even Dean laughed.

"I'm kidding babe. You're so cute!" She said, pinching my cheek. They were so cool.

"Can you keep the gin & tonics comin?" Dean asked, he was on his third one and I had barely finished my first. Ryan nodded, getting him another one.

"What about you sweets?" Khloé asked, "We got this new Svedka and it's strawberry lemonade, wanna try it?" I nodded, I had never tried it before so hopefully it was good. As soon as I got a taste of it I felt like I was in heaven. "Good right?" I nodded, almost downing the drink.

"We'll keep and eye on you two and your drinks if you wanna go dance." Ryan said. I was starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol.

"C'mon baby let's dance!" I half yelled, pulling Dean with me, my favorite song was on, New Flame by Chris Brown. I wrapped my arms around Deans neck as he held my waist and we started swaying.

"You drunk?" Dean asked, nipping my ear, I blushed and looked over, noticing Ryan and Khloé watching us with the biggest grins on their face. I snorted a little and shook my head.

"Mhmmm." At this point I was basically grinding on Dean. The night was going perfectly for once, which was a shocker. I looked around and didn't see Roman or Renee, I'm guessing either they left or they're having sex in the bathroom. "I need another-" before I could say refill, Khloé walked by, taking my empty glass replacing it with a full one.

"You're welcome." She said, blowing me a kiss. We had been in the club for hours and I was more plastered than Dean, apparently Roman and Renee had to leave because of some emergency but it went one ear and out the other. Dean had a higher tolerance for alcohol than I did so he was more coordinated. He picked me up carrying me back to the bar.

"On a scale of one to fucked up..." Khloé started.

"How drunk is he?" Ryan said, finishing her sentence.

"Past fucked up... And now we don't have a ride home since my big brick of a best friend had to leave." Dean said, trying to keep me steady.

"Immmm not...chuknow...he has big, really big dick..." I slurred, leaning on Dean, biting his neck. Khloé and Ryan laughed.

"Yea he's fucked up." They mumbled at the same time.

"Well our shift is over, we can take you guys home." Khloé said. "We decided to carpool today."

"I wan carpool! Is so hot!" I mumbled, taking my shirt off. Khloé raised her eyebrow.

"Nice tattoo." She mumbled. "C'mon boo, we gotta go clock out. We'll be right back guys!" She said, pulling Ryan to the back.

"Baby-" Dean grunted when I reached in his pants and grabbed his dick. "N-not here...when we get home." I smirked, biting my lip.

"Promise?" I said, my eyes trying to focus on him.

"Promise." Dean muttered, grabbing my ass.

"Okay lovebirds!" Ryan said, shaking his car keys, getting my attention. "Time to go!" I noticed that they were both fully dressed now. Khloé had on a shirt that was a size too big for her and She had on these skin tight ripped jeans with some black knee high heels. Ryan basically had on the same thing but his shirt fit him and he was wearing combat boots.

"Yer twinsies!" I basically yelled. Khloé laughed, putting her hair in a bun.

"Basically." Ryan said, "now c'mon." I don't really remember getting in the car and being dropped off at home but I do remember the sex. Drunk sex was the best! Dean kept calling me pretty and he had me in all types of positions. The next day, I woke up with a hangover the size of Texas, immediately, I ran to the bathroom throwing up.

This better not be what I think it is.


	7. Chapter 7

I was in the bathroom throwing up my intenstines for about thirty minutes before Dean stumbled in.

"So bright..." He growled, turning off the light.

"Hey asshole! I'm in here!" I grumbled in between coughs. Dean mumbled a quick 'oh shit' and turned the light back on.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding my hair out of the way and rubbing my back. I nodded, throwing up more.

"It's just the alcohol..." I mumbled, I started to say something else but I started throwing up again.

"Babe-" Dean started but I stopped him.

"Just let me believe it's just the alcohol right now, okay?" I mumbled, sitting next to the toilet. Dean sighed and nodded.

"Anything you want for breakfast?" I shook my head.

"No food...unless it's waffles." I mumbled, getting up, flushing the toilet and rinsing my mouth out. Dean nodded, kissing my forehead.

"C'mon princess." He said, laughing as he picked me up wedding style, carrying me downstairs.

"Where we goin?"

"You're going to the living room while I make breakfast." Dean said, laying me on the couch. I smiled and crawled under our living room blanket, yes, that was a thing, our living room blanket. As soon as I got comfortable and turned on Netflix, I started drifting off. "Babe, you want fruit too?"

"Mhmmmm" I mumbled, before I knew it I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, I was on top of Dean basically drooling on his chest. "Oh God. Did I fall asleep?!" I asked, sitting up quickly.

"Yeah you did, but it's okay. Go back to sleep if you're tired babe." I shook my head, sitting up.

"Hungry.." I decided to get up but huffed and sat back down.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"Dizzy...I'm fine." I mumbled, frowning. The last time I was throwing up and getting dizzy whenever I stood up, I was pregnant. It never failed. I was staring off into space when I finally said, "I'm pregnant..." Deans eyes went wide and he stared at me.

"Seriously?" A big smile on his face. I nodded, before he had come into the bathroom this morning, I took a pregnancy test. I was definitely pregnant. "Are you happy?" He asked.

"Hungry." I mumbled, laying back down. Dean frowned a little but got up.

"I made blueberry waffles.." My face perked up a bit. "How many do you want?" I thought about it, I couldn't handle the thought of more than two waffles right now. Dean brought me my food and sat at the end of the couch, putting my feet on his lap.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked, stuffing my face. Surprisingly enough, Dean was the one with the kitchen skills, I'm surprised he didn't become a chef but I understand why he didn't.

"Rubbing your ankles." He stated simply. Another good thing about Dean, whenever I was pregnant, he was so sweet to me. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or this baby this time..." He mumbled, barely audible. I frowned, he didn't do anything the last two times. I hiccuped and tried to get up but Dean stopped me. "I got it." I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, blushing when Dean licked the syrup off of my bottom lip. "I'll be back." I nodded, the blush still heavy on my face.

A few hours later, Dean and I were asleep on the couch when the doorbell rang. I groaned and whined, shifting a little bit.

"Ignore it." Dean mumbled, holding me closer. The doorbell rang again and Dean frowned and got up. "Go back to sleep." He didn't have to tell me twice. I was drifting in and out of sleep but I knew for sure I heard Romans voice. I sat up a little bit, peaking over the couch. I was right, it was Roman and Phil.

"He's pregnant? I'm gonna be an uncle?" Phil asked, a huge smile plastered on his face. Dean nodded, their backs were all facing me so nobody noticed I was eavesdropping.

"I just gotta protect him this time, I-"

"Dean don't start, okay? It wasn't your fault, it wasn't even Seth's fault. His body just wasn't ready for a baby. You guys are taking it easy now, you'll all be fine." Roman said, ruffling Deans hair. I giggled a little, knowing Dean gave roman that look. I squeaked and almost fell off the couch when they all turned around. Damn, was my little giggle THAT loud?!

"Oh hey! You're up!" Phil said, rushing over to me. My eyes went wide, I didn't spend much time with my brother in my life so I've never really seen him care about me like this. It was nice. I nodded, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Don't get all weird dude." I said, watching him watch me.

"I'm not!" Phil said, pouting.

"Oh that's definitely where Seth gets that damn pout from!" Dean said from the other side of the couch. I started pouting too.

"Oh that's just adorable." Roman said as Dean groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

"You guys interrupted my sleep time so someone has to be my human sacrifice." I grumbled, still VERY tired. When no one offered, I grabbed Phil. "You shoulda ran." Phil snorted and mumbled something about not minding. I shrugged and laid my head on his lap. For some reason, that and him scratching my scalp put me straight to sleep. When I woke up, Phil was asleep in an awkward position so I sat up and moved him so he was laying down and the cutest thing, Dean and Roman were cuddled up like little bear cubs on the opposite side of the couch. I laughed to myself, getting up. If it's one thing I know about my three guys, it's that they sleep like bricks. I tiptoed upstairs and into the closet, pulling out a book. I hadn't looked at this book in forever and even Dean didn't know it was there. I sighed, opening it. The first page was covered with a picture of my first ultrasound. "Baby Ambrose." I mumbled, sniffling. Next to the ultrasound picture were a few words, feelings, I had written down that I had never expressed with anyone. Reading over them made me realize how shoot I was, flipping the page, my mood got sadder. At the top of the page, in bold, I had written, 'MISCARRIAGE' and under that was another journal entry. Reading what I wrote was heartbreaking because I was so depressed but couldn't tell anyone. I flipped a few pages, and there was another ultrasound with the words, 'ANOTHER CHANCE?' written at the top. In my journal entries after the picture I was happy but cautious. I flipped a few more pages and the word 'MISCARRIAGE' was written again, in the middle of my journal entry, I noticed I had written the words, 'he left me' and I cringed when I saw old blood stains on the paper. Jesus, I was the worst.

"Hey." I jumped and hid my book.

"H-hey you scared me." I mumbled, rubbing my arm. I was suddenly cold.

"What were you looking at?" Dean asked, moving closer and sitting next to me. I shook my head.

"Nothing...can you take me back downstairs? I don't feel so good and I just wanna sleep for the rest of the day." Dean stared at me.

"Seth..."

"I'm fine babe, really. Today just isn't my day." I wasn't depressed, I was just sad. Looking at that book was a mistake and I needed to burn it before Dean got ahold of it. Dean nodded, picking me up bridal style. We were walking down the stairs when something caught us off guard. Phil was on top of Roman with his face buried in Romans neck and Roman was literally sucking on Phil's neck. But they were both still very much asleep.

"Maybe we should...leave them be?" Dean whispered in my ear. I nodded, still shocked as Dean walked us back upstairs, laying me on the bed.

"We'll...deal with that later...but right now, I wanna sleep." I said, yawning and pulling Dean down next to me, cuddling with him. "I knew Phil had a crush on roman but damn...sleep sex is a shocker." I mumbled. Dean laughed.

"Technically-"

"Ok almost sleep sex." I grumbled, falling asleep. "Later..." Dean nodded, kissing the top of my head as I finally drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later, a lot of things had changed. I was 4 months pregnant and I had to stop drinking, completely. I found out Phil and AJ weren't really married and she gave Phil her blessing to date Roman and trust me, I was still confused on that. Roman and Renee broke up simply because Renee cheated on him.

"Baby?" Dean called my name from upstairs, I was currently attempting to make a Sunday dinner. Phil, Roman, Khloé and her boyfriend Ashton and Ryan came over every Sunday for dinner. Over time, Dean and I had gotten extremely close to Khloé, Ashton and Ryan.

"Yes?!" I was trying to stay calm but my ankles were super swollen and I was hot. I jumped back a little almost bumping into the stove when Dean grabbed me pulling me out of the kitchen.

"I found this book-" automatically, my eyes went wide. I forgot to throw that stupid journal away!

"Look-" I was interrupted by the doorbell. "Can we talk about it later? Please?" I didn't want to ruin Sunday dinner. When I opened the door, Khloé and Ashton were on the other side and like always, they were matching. It was so cute. Khloé had on a blue and white stripped summer dress that stopped and flared out just above her knees, she looked like a cute little sailor, and Ashton had on a blue and white stripped tank top with black pants.

"Where's Ryan?"

"He's on his way." Khloé said, walking in with Ashton. "How's my god baby?" She asked, rubbing my stomach. The baby kicked and rolled in my tummy.

"Moving a lot..." I grunted when the baby kicked me in my ribs.

"Maybe you should sit down mate." Ashton said, helping me to the living room.

"Dean!" Khloé half-yelled, her and Dean were like brother and sister. Both so annoying. I laughed to myself, thanking Ashton for helping me sit down. He nodded, sitting next to me while Dean and Khloé did their thing.

"Oh hey! If it isn't my favorite headache!" Dean said, hugging Khloé.

"Missed you too you big bastard." Khloé said, slapping Dean on the back of his head. Dean growled and mumbled something about coming to check on me. The doorbell rang and Roman, Phil and Ryan walked in.

"Well if it ain't the three musketeers!" I said from the couch, Khloé was sitting next to Ashton, her feet on his lap.

"Yea yea! I have some not so good news guys..." Ryan said. Khloé pouted and stood up.

"What's up?" She asked, bending over to take her heels off, squeaking and standing up when Ashton smacked her ass. "Go away!" She said, laughing. Jesus they should just get married, I thought shaking my head.

"So what's up Ryan?"

"I'm moving..."

"WHAT?!" Khloé basically yelled. "Where?! Why didn't you tell me?!" We all looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm going back home. Home sick and all.."

"When do you leave?!"

"Half an hour.." Everybody looked at Khloé when she sniffled.

"Don't look at me." She mumbled, shuffling to the bathroom. "Fucking makeup." Ryan looked at Ashton.

"She'll listen to you but tell her ill call her, okay?" Ryan said, hugging everyone. Ashton nodded.

"We'll miss you mate." Ashton said. And with that, Ryan was gone.

"Well that was awkward." Roman said, squeezing Phil's hip. Dinner continued on and it was obvious that Khloé was in a mood, then she perked up.

"Stop with that creepy look." Phil said. I snorted, I knew what the creepy look was about. After awhile, we were all done eating we decided to catch up outside on the deck.

"So Phil... You and Roman had any sleep sex lately?" I asked, smirking, all these months, Roman and Phil hadn't known that we knew about them hooking up the first time.

"What?! No! I...I..." Phil huffed and pouted, getting up and fast-walking to the guest room. Roman cleared his throat.

"Maybe I-"

"Yes. Go." Dean said. Sunday Dinners, always hectic. After a few hours, Roman had gotten Phil to start talking again and Khloé had fallen asleep face first on Ashton's lap.

"Soooo..." I started, she had been sleep like that for awhile.

"She sleeps like this a lot mate, don't worry about it." Ashton said, rubbing her scalp.

"When are you guys getting married?" I finally had time to talk to one of my friends, yes, I considered Ashton a friend. Dean was outside talking to Roman and Phil.

"Well..." Ashton started, clearing his voice. "She's kinda..."

"Oh my God!" I screeched, practically jumping up, well jumping up as quickly as a pregnant person could. "She's pregnant!" I half-yelled, shocked that Khloé was still sound asleep.

"I'm not saying she isn't..." Ashton said, "but don't tell her I told you?" I nodded, getting up and walking outside.

"Guys!" I whispered. Dean walked over to me, kissing my neck. Phil and Roman walked over hand in hand. They were so fucking adorable. "Guess what?"

"She's pregnant, we know." They all said at the same time. I pouted, mumbling.

"How'd you know before me?!" I asked, stomping my foot.

"The roller coaster of emotions." Dean said, "it's very familiar." He said, looking at me.

"Ohhhhh whatever! I have a pregnant friend now!" I was happy to have friends, it started with Khloé and Ryan, now we have to visit Ryan on vacation while khloés still here and pregnant! Looks like I'm not alone after all! At the end of the day, I decided to take a bath with my silky bath bombs. Before I knew it, I was asleep in the tub while Sam Smith played from my phone.

"Baby?" I smiled a little in my sleep but I just shifted, feeling my hair get wet. "Baby boy?" I mumbled but ignored the voice. I groaned and whined when I was picked up and wrapped in a towel. I finally decided to open my eyes and I was met with Deans neck. Oh. I fell asleep in the tub. I smirked and nuzzled Deans neck. He always smelled so good, always. "Oh you're up." Dean said, laying me on the bed. I nodded, looking up at him. "Jesus, you are beautiful." I blushed and rolled over.

"Whatever." I mumbled, I wasn't in the mood to put on clothes. I grunted and flopped around. "You're heavy!" And then I was falling asleep.

"You wanna wear my shirt?" Dean asked, breaking through my cloud of sleep. I nodded, I was getting cold.

"You're the best..." I mumbled as Dean put his shirt on me.

"I know." He said. Oh the cocky bastard. "I love you." Dean said, kissing my forehead and my tummy. "And you too, baby Ambrose." I smiled, Dean was really perfect.

"Loveyoutoo." I said, cuddling with my future husband. "Myfavoritepersonever.." And I was finally asleep. In the back of my mind, I knew Dean decided to wait to talk about the book, I was grateful.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is all over the place but my head is all over the place. Sorry if you don't like it. :/


	9. Chapter 9

"Dammit! Fucking hell!" I grumbled, bending over but standing up when there was a sharp pain in my stomach. "No..." I was home alone and I wasn't even 6 months pregnant yet! I hissed and flinched when there was another sharp pain, making me drop to my knees. "Nononono!" Dean was out playing football with Roman and I respected their guy time so I left them alone but I couldn't find my damn phone! I tried to calm my breathing but the pain just hurt too bad.

The door opened and I had never been so relieved.

"You know that win was legit bro, I-SETH!" I groaned, still clutching my stomach. "Ro, go start the truck!" I whined and sniffled when Dean picked me up, rushing out of the house.

"Hurts...too early..." I groaned, clinging to Deans shirt as Roman drove us to the hospital. Somewhere during the ride I passed out because I woke up in the hospital hooked up to different IVs. "What happened?" I mumbled, rubbing my eye.

"Thank God you're awake. You went into labor early and we had to bring you here!" Dean said, kissing my hand. "The baby is fine." I nodded, feeling really tired.

"When can I go home?" I asked, my eyes heavy.

"48 hours." I sighed, Dean looked horrible.

"Go home. Get some sleep, I'll-" Dean cut me off, kissing me.

"I'm staying." I bit my lip nodding. I was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Phil.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rushing to my side. I nodded, melting in his embrace. As much as I needed Dean right now, I needed my brother too.

"I thought I lost the baby." I mumbled, Phil looked up at Dean and Dean got the hint, excusing himself, promising to be right back.

"Why are you so stressed?" Phil asked, letting my lay my head on his hand.

"Idunno... It's a lot. I don't think Dean loves me anymore. It's like the bigger I get, the more he pulls away. We used to-" I jumped a little when the door swung open. Khloé. She looked so sad without Ryan, but glowing from her pregnancy.

"My baby! Hey Phil." She waddled over to me, sitting opposite of Phil. "Sorry I interrupted, please continue." I nodded, closing my eyes.

"We used to go on dates, before I got pregnant, he was so romantic and caring and...I'm just scared he might leave." I mumbled, yawning. Khloé kissed my hand, getting up, promising she would be back too.

"Phil..." She said, before leaving, "come with me. We're gonna let you sleep baby cakes." She said softly, dragging Phil out of the room.

(NO POV)

"Khloé, where-" She was on a move, waddling closer and closer to Dean.

"Babe-" Ashton could tell she was angry.

"You ass!" Khloé hissed, grabbing Deans collar pulling him down to her height. "You fucking ass! Have you not noticed how stressed he is?!" Phil and Ashton were pulling her back. "He thinks you're gonna leave him you dick!" She was seething. Seth was like her baby brother and she was very protective. Once roman stepped in, picking Khloé up, the chaos stopped. "Roman..." Khloé warned, her nails digging into his shoulder. "Heights...down..." Roman got the hint, putting her down, handing her to Ashton.

"Calm down babe...you don't need to get worked up and be in the same situation as Seth." Khloé nodded, trying to calm her breathing.

Phil was glaring at Dean. Glaring isn't even the right word, it was more of a death stare. "Fix it." Those two words held so much weight that it knocked some sense into Dean. He was being distant but he wasn't doing it on purpose. They all got silent when Khloé walked back over, Ashton holding her hand.

"This better be resolved by the time he comes home." She growled, hugging Phil and Roman as she left.

"Jesus, she's scary." Dean mumbled, fixing his shirt.

48 hours later

"Dean I just wanna sleep. Please." I mumbled, walking to our front door. Dean sighed, opening the door, I know he was trying to be nice but I was still a little off from the meds and just wanted to watch movies all day or sleep.

"Do you wanna at least watch movies in our room?" I lit up at that. Deans never really home so we haven't watched movies together in awhile. Khloé kind of took his place. I nodded, trying to walk upstairs without having a heart attack. As soon as I laid down on the bed, I was out. Hospital beds weren't the most comfortable when it came to my back. When I woke up, I tensed when I felt a body next to me.

"Jesus, you scared me." I mumbled, sitting up, looking at Dean.

"Why?" He asked, muting the tv and looking at me. I shook my head, getting used to him being there. "I'm sorry. I know I haven't been around lately..." I sighed, nodding. I didn't really want to get into all of that, I just wanted to lay in silence. "I'm serious Seth. I really do wanna make it up to you." And then I snapped, pulling away from him, I frowned.

"You can never just 'make it up'. You missed hearing your baby's heart beat! You missed it when she kicked for the first time! I BET YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOW ITS A GIRL!" I was crying. Dean had missed out on so much and if don't know why. "You don't even give a shit about me or the baby unless something bad happens. What have you helped with? You haven't even asked about the nursery! You haven't gone baby clothes shopping with me, you haven't even helped me get my hospital plan together!" I got up, sliding on some shoes and grabbing a jacket.

"Baby where-"

"I'm going to stay with my brother! Maybe he'll take care of me since you don't want to." With that, I was out the door. Phil didn't want me driving so he decided to come get me. Roman said he wanted to talk some sense into Dean, so he stayed. As soon as we got to Phil's house, I made a b-line for the couch.

"No." Phil said. "Go to my room. I promise the sheets are clean, go lay down." I nodded, waddling upstairs to Phil and Romans room, laying down. I'm happy Roman convinced Phil to stay. I sighed, rubbing my stomach.

"Looks like it's just me and you from now on baby girl. But don't worry, I'll love you way more than daddy ever will." I mumbled, letting a few tears fall.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later, I was still with Phil and Roman. Phil didn't mind but I had a feeling I was interrupting their sex time because Phil was always worried about me. I hadn't talked to Dean but apparently Roman had.

"SETH! What are you doing?" I jumped and stood up straight. I was cleaning, I can't stay in someone's home and not clean.

"I...I was just-" I shut up when Phil gave me that look and raised his eyebrow. I sighed and sat on the bed I had been occupying. "Sorry.."

"It's fine little one." I rolled my eyes at that, after all these years, I was still "little one".

"Phil...I miss Dean..." I mumbled, rubbing my stomach. The baby was kicking ever since I had left the house. Phil sighed and hugged me and before I knew it, I was crying. "I just...I really feel like he doesn't love me anymore and...maybe he doesn't want the baby?"

"Stop...as much as I dislike Dean, he wants that baby and he wants you. Why don't I invite him over and you guys can talk?" I sighed, nodding.

"Philly...I'm sorry for barging in here...I know how much you miss roman." Phil blushed at that.

"He'll be fine. You're the only family I have left, he knows you come first." I smiled a little, nodding. A few hours later, I was dressed and sitting in the kitchen attempting to cook food. Phil and Roman had gone out on a date and Roman had given me some money to order a pizza but I really wanted to cook. After an hour of trying, I just decided to order a pizza. My baby girl was obviously starting to get hungry and was having a tantrum.

Maybe thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door but when I opened it, it wasn't the pizza guy. It was Dean.

"Don't slam the door. I got the pizza...and some flowers..." I nodded, moving out of the way so he could come in. "How are you and the baby today?" I closed the door and walked to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Fine. Hungry. Exhausted." I kept my answers short, it was the best way to keep my emotions in check. Dean came out of the kitchen with a plate full of pizza and sat next to me. I took the plate nodding a thanks and started eating, waiting for him to say something. In the middle of me eating, the baby started moving. On instinct, I grabbed his hand, putting it on my stomach.

"She's just like you. Moving around like a restless little ball." I mumbled, letting his hand go.

"Our little lunatic." I nodded, focusing on my food. "I'm sorry baby boy... I just...I didn't wanna get attached and then-"

"I lose her... I know. But you could've at least had a little faith that my body could handle it this time." I said, still eating.

"I know baby and I'm seriously so sorry I just...after I saw that book, I just...I'm sorry. I just want you to come back home, please? I've already missed so much..." I sighed, looking in his eyes. I put my plate down and grabbed his face.

"You look tired..." I mumbled, moving his hair out of his eyes. Dean nodded, his eyes closing. I sighed, getting up.

"Don't leave..." Dean said, squeezing my hand.

"I'm not, bring the pizza and come to my room." I mumbled, as much as I wanted to be mad at Dean, I couldn't. He's the man I want to marry, the man I want to raise a family with. I sat on the bed, waiting for Dean when the baby kicked me really hard in my side. I groaned, obviously loud enough for Dean to here because he ran in nearly dropping the pizza.

"Are-"

"Yes. I'm fine, she's just...angry.." I mumbled, grabbing Deans hand and squeezing it.

"Have you been sleeping?" Dean asked, trying to get me to lie down. I shook my head, knowing that if I did sleep, it wouldn't be a good night of sleep. "That's probably why she's angry." I shrugged, automatically wrapping myself around Dean as best I could at six and a half months pregnant. "Just sleep...for me?" I nodded, dozing off. It was hard to sleep when I was alone all the time.

Hours later, I sat up when I heard a door open and close.

"Shit..." I wiped my mouth and looked at the clock, it was after midnight. I had been sleep for almost eight hours. My heart nearly fell out of my chest when I felt a hand on my stomach.

"Shhh...it's just me. It's Dean..." I nodded, laying back down.

"You stayed?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"Of course...Phil and Roman just came in to make sure you were okay, go back to sleep." I nodded, pulling the covers back over my head so I could fall asleep.

"I love you Dean..." I mumbled, kissing his chest. He kissed the top of my head, mumbling "I love you too", as I drifted off into dreamland again.

Hopefully letting him back in wasn't a mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

WDIGW 11

One month later

"C'mon babe, today's the baby shower!" Dean said, helping me out of bed. I sighed, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Baby...I'm really tired and...she keeps moving.." I mumbled, rubbing my stomach.

"I know and I promise I'll wait on you hand and foot after this is over, I just want to do something special for you...please?" The look in Deans eyes was too much for me to even attempt to say no to. I smiled at him and kissed his hand, in the last month he had really tried and succeeded at making me and baby ambrose extremely happy.

"Fine. You go do whatever you need to and I'll get ready." Dean smiled, nodding quickly and running downstairs as the doorbell rang. I smiled a little, waddling to the bathroom to take a bath. An hour later, I was ready but struggling to put on shoes.

"DEAAAANNNNNNN!" I yelled, shocked when Dean, Roman and Phil ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, looking at me.

"I can't put my shoes on." I mumbled, kicking my shoe over.

"Awwww!" Roman and Phil said, smiling.

"Both of you, get out." I growled, rubbing my stomach again. They laughed, walking downstairs as Dean bent down in front of me, putting my boots on for me. To everyone else, they are girl boots, to me, they are warm blankets for my feet. They're called bearpaws and they are comfortable and furry! I had the black ones out because they matched my outfit more.

"You okay?" Dean asked, taking my hand and helping me stand up. I nodded, putting on a smile. I was tired beyond belief but I know Dean put a lot of work into the shower.

"I'm fine baby..." I yawned, putting on a smile. Dean nodded, I know he didn't believe me but he didn't push it. As soon as we made it downstairs, I was ambushed. Dean literally called out everyone! Hunter, Stephanie, the kids, Randy, John, of course Roman and Phil, AJ, Nattie, Eva, Trinity, Jon and his brother, the Bella's and Bryan, everybody!

"How is she?" Hunter asked, rubbing my stomach.

"She's very excited. Won't sit still." I smiled, hiccuping when she rolled to hunters hand.

"She knows who uncle hunter is!" Hunter practically squeaked. I laughed, shaking my head. Everybody took turns rubbing my stomach to see if baby girl reacted or not. She reacted to everybody except Nikki. Maybe because Brie was the only one who ever came around me.

"It's okay nikki, she'll warm up to you." Nikki smiled and nodded, going to join her boyfriend.

The baby shower went on for about two hours before I started getting extremely tired.

"Alright everybody! Baby shower over!" Dean half-yelled to quiet everybody down. I smiled a little and started rubbing my stomach.

"Thank you guys so much for this. It was really nice." I said as Dean ushered everyone out of the house. I was making my way upstairs when I heard a familiar set of voices, stopping me right in my tracks.

"I-is seth...here?"

"...mom?" I said as I turned around. Dean was obviously in complete shock but he snapped out of it and practically started growling at my mom and dad.

"Baby? My baby's...having a-"

"You disowned me...why are you here?" I growled, staring at her from the stairs.

"I...I saw you on tv and-"

"THATS why you're here? Bye mom and dad." I turned my back on them, walking up the stairs to our room. I was taking a bath when Dean walked in, sitting on the floor next to the tub.

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I nodded, biting my lip.

"I just would rather not talk about it.." I said, half smiling.

"Ok well how about I join you..." Dean said, taking his shirt off, not ready to hear me say no.

"Dean, I'm huge..." I mumbled quietly, being this big did make me gain some new insecurities.

"Hush..." Dean said, helping me stand up so he could sit under me. I smiled and snuggled back into him, forgetting we were both naked. I blushed when he groaned and thrusted up.

"Oh, I...I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, playing with the bubbles.

"It's...fine baby boy." He groaned. I smirked and moved my hips back on him again. "You're doing this on purpose."

"I'm n-" I froze when I felt him in me but he pulled out. I pouted and looked at him. "Why-" he kissed me, effectively shutting me up and picked me up. "Deannnn.." I whined, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Let me take care of you, alright?" And ohh did he take care of me, slowly and passionately. An hour later I was sweating and in a daze.

"You know-"

"Shhhhh!" I rasped, putting my hand over Deans mouth. "Just lemme..." I mumbled, trailing off. I suddenly got super self conscious, pulling the blanket closer to my neck.

"You know your gorgeous right?" Dean said, pulling me closer. I blushed, chewing my lip.

"Shut up." I mumbled, cuddling with him and going to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

WDIGW 12

I was baking, yes, baking, when Dean stormed in. I jumped, dropping my tray that I was about to put my next set of cookies on.

"Baby?" I peeked around the corner, moving just in time when Deans fist came flying past my ear. "Dean!" He didn't even acknowledge me, he mumbled something and stormed upstairs, putting holes in the wall as he went up. I was still in a panicky state, he almost hit me! So I decided to call Roman, he would listen to Roman.

Five minutes later, literally five minutes, Roman must have a horrible speeding problem, he was at my door.

"HE WHAT?!" Roman barged through the door, angrier than I had ever seen him.

"H-he...it wasn't him, y'know? He...had this far away look in his eyes...I..." I rubbed my eye, wiping away the tears before they could fall.

"Go to the living room.." Roman growled. I nodded, shuffling off. An hour later I had fallen asleep and was waking up because I felt somebody watching me. I frowned, sitting up a little too quickly because I bumped foreheads with Dean.

"I'm sorry..." I shook my head, smiling a little.

"No it's...it's fine...uhm...sorry I fell asleep, are you hungry?" I asked, getting up. Dean shook his head, pulling me back down on the couch.

"I'll cook...but first...I'm soo sorry for earlier...I just...had a run in with someone and it wasn't good." I bit my lip, nodding.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, I'll understand." I said, holding his hand. Dean shook his head, squeezing my hand.

"It's just...I ran into your dad..." I automatically let go of his hand. "He just...got into my head is all... And I just saw red...I didn't even know...I didn't see you..." I nodded, looking away.

"I'm gonna go to Phil's house for awhile..." I mumbled, standing up, grabbing Deans truck keys and walking out. It was a lot of stuff about my past that involves my parents that Dean does not and will not know about ever, who knows what my dad said to him! I just had to get my head straight and he's Phil's dad too so he would understand. As much as I wanted to drive in the direction of Phil's house...I couldn't.

**Deans POV **

Shit.

I growled and stood up, trying to control my anger. I knew he wasn't coming back tonight, I fucked up too many times. Seth has a big heart but it isn't that big. He'll get tired of forgiving me and tonight was the breaking point. I sighed and walked in the kitchen, noticing some baked snacks. There was a huge batch of brownies shaped like hearts with a note on top of them.

_We love you, even when you make us sad. _

_Love Seth and Baby Girl Ambrose. _

I groaned rubbing a hand over my face, I fucked up. Nobody understands me like Seth, when we first met I just knew I had to make him mine.

"_Uhm... Anybody here?" I heard a soft _v_oice call from the_ _gym door. My dad ran a cross fit gym, the best cross fit gym in Florida and I was in charge for the week. _

_"Hey! Sorry it's so empty in here, you're here early. I'm Dean." I smiled, holding out my hand for the guy to shake. He was small, built but small, he had an adorable aura that floated off of him, he had the most adorable doe-y brown eyes and his hair...one side black, one side blonde. I have to get to know him, I thought to myself. The guy stared at my hand for awhile before smiling a bright smile, shaking my hand. _

_"Seth..." Love at first sight seems cliché for a guy like me but at that moment, I had fallen in love and I knew it. _

I was shaken out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. I sighed, opening the door.

"Seth, I-" Seth grabbed my face, kissing me. "What was that for?" I asked, half smiling.

"I need to stop running when something is bothering me." He said softly, following me in the house. "Promise me something."

I nodded, at this point I would promise him I would give him my life and not think twice about it.

"Promise me that you'll stay away from my parents, no matter what." He said, a deep frown on his face. I nodded, I never really knew why Seth and his parents never talked to each other. When we first started dating, he said he didn't have family and I never questioned it. I nodded, kissing his forehead.

"I promise. Now come on, we can go watch cartoons on Netflix while I rub your ankles." I said, smiling. Seth smiled, giggling as I picked him up bridal style, carrying him upstairs and laying him on the bed. For once in a long time, we had a stress free, peaceful night. Seth fell asleep while I rubbed his ankles so I decided to go make his favorite dinner while he was pregnant. Macaroni & Cheese, Chicken & Broccoli pasta. I wonder if Seth would be up for moving. This much stress isn't good for any of us. Eh, that's another conversation for another day...preferably after sex.


End file.
